the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Requests for Staff
Support a user by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. *Staff members are decided through a person's contributions and their activity on the wiki. *Before requesting a staff position, take a look at where your edits lie (we prefer that for Staff members have at least 50''' edits'). *This also applies to supporting or opposing to a user's request. If they are lacking constructive edits or their edits are within a different field than the one they're applying for, they obviously aren't cut out for the job. ---- Voting templates Janitors Janitors are users who are always on the lookout for spelling errors, coding errors, useless information, run-on sentences, etc. Requests User:TheSamBuckley (Closed) Fellas, you probably didn't anticipate this, but I would like to associate as a Janitor on this wiki. Now bear with me, I know I'm new here, and I have made less than 50 edits thus far, but surely you all recognize me for my janitorial contributing on the ''Walking Dead Wiki, such as cleaning up pages, spell checking, fixing codes, etc. I even designed the logo for this wiki. I would appreciate it if I could have the privilege to be Janitor. Thanks. - Sam T. Buckley "TheSamBuckley"™ (message | ) 22:28, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I agree and we also do need one so yes you have my vote! (Support) Rick123Axel . Chat Moderators Chat Moderators Regulate and monitor what is said on the Chat feature on the Wiki. Requests RelicRaider (Closed) ^That link will most likely be red to start with, considering my edit less status. Anyway, I'm pretty sure y'all know me from The Walking dead wiki, and I'm chat mod there, so can I be here? I'm not great with interviews, so if I was to help out in any way, this would be the best way. Thanks for reading. RelicRaider (talk) 17:34, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I think you'd make a great chad mod and I hope you will help us expand the wiki the best you can :) !!! (Support) Rick123Axel (Talk) You abuse power!.....LOL, you are doing your job as a Chat Mod in the other wiki, so I believe you deserve this. (Support) --WalkerMaimer (talk) 18:37, November 13, 2013 (UTC) You would be a great chat mod, Raxel and I have decided to promote you, I look forward to seeing you on chat(Support) ThatGuyWhoLikesTWD (talk) 22:14, November 13, 2013 (UTC) (Support) Your a great chat mod on The Walking Dead Wiki, I dont see why you wouldnt be a bad one here! -DominicT22 DominicT22 (Closed) Hey guys, its me DominicT22 here. You guys mostly know me as a chat mod on the walking dead wiki, which means i have had experience with this positon before. I would take this job seriously and would be on the chat every day. I hope you guys can support me! Thanks, bye. (Support) - You know I'd support you, Dom. You're a great chat mod on TWD wiki, so you'd be agood one here too. RelicRaider (talk) 15:58, November 17, 2013 (UTC) (Support) - You are online always, friendly, accommodating, and because of that......Support --WalkerMaimer (talk) 16:14, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Reviewers These users are aloud to post their reviews on the review page, they are our offical reviews of the comic series, tv series and video game series! Requests WalkerMaimer (Closed) Salutations, Despite my low edits, I would still nominate myself as reviewer, why?, I guess that my work in reviewing TV episodes for the walking dead wiki would solidify and suffice for my candidature. That would be all in Presenting myself and Thanks!. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 18:04, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I've seen your work and I for one definetly agree!! (Support) Rick123Axel (Talk) (Support) I have seen you work on The Walking Dead Wiki and I think you are clearly the best choice for a position like this! -DominicT22